


unwritten

by silentlucidity



Series: andrea and emily AU [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlucidity/pseuds/silentlucidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of supplement to "the one that loves you lately"</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my native tongue.  
> I own nothing. Just pure idle time, a random mind and fast typing skills.  
> Unbeta'ed - all errors are mine alone. I'm human so...

3..................

 

Emily didn't want to go to work that Monday but she did. She was tempted to call in sick but was pretty sure Miranda will hear nothing of it. She didn't have a choice but to show up.

"Emily!"

"Yes Miranda?"

"Move the meeting with James at 11AM, and tell Nigel to set up another meeting with the Calvin Klein people and have Serena in my office in 5 minutes."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

'That's all..." Miranda flicked her hand without looking at Emily.

"Hello Serena? Miranda wants to see you in her office in 2 minutes."

"Okay... thanks."

Emily was on the phone with James Holt's assistant when Serena strolled in. They didn't have time for pleasantries and the blonde knew better than to make Miranda wait.

After about half an hour, Emily sent the second assistant on an errand. Serena stepped out of Miranda's office and stopped hesitantly in front of Emily's desk.

"Hey... "

"Hey..." Emily acknowledged the blonde's presence in front of her.

'So... how have you been?"

"I'm just fine. And you?"

"I've been better... "

"I see... so... how are you and Andy?"

"Me and Andy? We're great, thank you for asking."

"I see... So I guess you guys are together now."

Emily stopped typing and looked at Serena. "Serena... I'm sorry if.. I didn't know... Well, not until but... Well, I'm sorry. But I love Andrea. I can't say it enough."

"I understand..."

There was a pregnant pause and the two became uncomfortable with the silence pushing them apart.

"Don't hurt her Emily. I'll make you regret it."

"I won't let you have the satisfaction." Emily gritted her teeth to stop herself from verbally assaulting the blonde. She can't believe the audacity of the woman to state a threat to her face with regards to Andrea.

"I should go. I've got another meeting in 10. Say hi to Andy for me."

The blonde stalked off and left Emily seething behind her desk. Serena knew she made the English woman upset by what she said but she wasn't able to help being fiercely protective of Andy. It's not like she meddled between them. As a friend, she only wished for Andy to be happy. Now she wondered what becomes of her friendship with Emily.

 

2..................

 

It was Nigel's 45th birthday party and he requested Andy to take some photos of his celebration for his memoir. The two had gotten closer eversince she and Emily got together. She agreed and offered to provide her services free as a gift.

"Baby I'll do my rounds first. Save me some of that champagne." Andy kissed Emily's cheek and slung the camera on her neck and went her way. Emily followed her girlfriend adoringly through her gaze before she went back into conversation with Jocelyn.

"Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"The spread for this month Em! It was fabulous!"

"Why thank you... it was of course a collaboration between me and Miranda."

After she mingled with a few more people at the party, Jocelyn out of nowhere interrupted.

"Hey Em have you seen Serena? I swear she was just here a few minutes ago."

"No I believe haven't."

"Oh okay... I need to remind her about... Oh there she is!"

Emily's gaze followed the direction into which Jocelyn pointed out and was greeted with Serena laughing heartily at what Andy seemed to be saying. The two faced her spot in the room and they stood side by side, their heads and shoulders brushed against each other as they viewed the photos on the camera. She caught Serena staring wistfully at Andy's very close profile while the brunette was busy pointing out something on the viewer. She saw red and she had the urge to claw the blonde's eyes out.

"Bloody hell..." Andy told her about what went on between her and Serena before they became a couple. Her lover assured her that there was nothing to worry about. She trusted Andy but she can't help being jealous. She more than enough saw that Serena's feelings for Andy hasn't gone away. Andy and Serena fell back into an easy and relaxed friendship much to Emily's dismay. If she was honest with herself, she missed Serena too. They used to be great friends after all but she will never trade Andy for anything. She plucked 2 glasses of champagne from the server before she approached the two to remind Serena who Andy really belonged to... again.

 

1..................

 

Serena had accepted the fact that Andy's in love with someone else and will never be hers. She knew that Emily didn't approve of their friendship. Emily didn't have to voice it out. Serena felt it. However, that didn't stop her from accepting the brunette's invitation to attend Lily's opening night. The English woman was out of the country with Miranda for a photoshoot. She was always careful of her actions towards Andy and she didn't want to jeopardize their closeness. She'd rather have Andy as a close friend or nothing at all.

The two arrived separately and decided to meet up at the gallery. When she got there, the venue was already teeming with the artsy-fartsy crowd. She didn't have to crane her neck too long to find the unwilling object of her affection.

"Andy!"

"Hey gorgeous! Wow Serena you look great!"

"As do you... you look beautiful as ever."

"Why thank you..."

"Hi Lily!" Serena hugged Lily briefly in greeting. "You're event is a hit! Look at all these people."

"Oohh I know I'm pretty psyched! Fuck see? I sound like a juvenile college kid when it gets like this." The group laughed at Lily's antics.

Andy called out Serena's attention and she noticed another woman by the brunette's side. The woman was about an inch shorter than Andy with a stylish cropped jet black hair and hazel eyes. The dress she wore clung to her toned body elegantly.

"Serena... I'd like you to meet Jasmine. She's a colleague at New York Times and an artist as well. Jasmine, this is a very good friend of mine, Serena."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Jasmine."

"I'm finally glad to meet you Serena. Andy has told me a lot about you."

"Oh she did huh? Well I only hope you've heard of good things." The black-haired woman grinned and Serena decided that she found Jasmine charming and gorgeous and they spent some time talking.

After a while, Serena wasn't able to spot Andy from the crowd and searched for her. "There you are... I've been looking for you."

"Hey... just taking a break from all the noise and the crowd. And these heels are killing me!" Andy laughed as Serena joined her in the couch.

"Lily said that I might find you here."

"Ah yes, Lily always the wise woman. Having a good time?"

"Yes I am. Your friend Jasmine is a very engaging woman. She just left though. Something to do with an early flight."

"Oh right, she did mention that." Andy sipped her wine and teased. "So... you like her?"

[She's not you.] but Serena didn't voice that one out. "I do actually... she's very nice and we seemed to have a few things in common."

"That's great Serena.

[But she's not you...] "So how are you? What time is Emily's flight tomorrow?"

"Not until 4 in the afternoon. I'm good but a little bit busy these days. I'm off to London next week so..."

Andy sipped on her wine and enjoyed the companionable silence.

"Does Emily still hate me?"

Andy almost choked on her wine. "What are you talking about? She doesn't hate you."

"Well I guess hate is a strong word but she doesn't like me. She used to back then. Now she's wary of me and watches me like a hawk when I'm around you."

"You guys need to sort your shit out. Seriously. She misses you Se... you were like best friends before. And I know you miss her too."

[God I love it when you call me that...] Serena got distracted with her thoughts and sighed. "I do miss her... but she's being way too paranoid sometimes."

"I still have hope for you two."

"I hope you're right Andy..." Serena gazed at Andy longingly when the brunette was lost in her own thoughts. She decided she'll give Jasmine a chance. She'll always love Andy but it's a story that will remain unwritten.


End file.
